Legacy of Kain: Raziel's 'kit'
by Tina senpai
Summary: Raziel decides a fitting punishment for his lover. Raziel/OC. Also features Father Anderson Hellsing with OC and others. Contains: Bondage and sex.


~Chelsea and Abi's house~

Abi strolled quite happily around the large house she shared with Chelsea and their boyfriends, contemplating on how wonderful life was.

Chelsea was currently visiting her mothers cave and dragon brethren with Kain, leaving Abi and Raziel to the house all weekend. Of course, Abi had been a little nervous about this, so for the meantime she invited around some friends the first day to fill up some space.

Katsura and her boyfriend Andrew were round, along with Hana and Richard (who Abi remarked bore an uncanny resemblance to Hans with glasses and longer hair) and Kat and her own priest Alex, all snuggled around the seating area and awaiting Abi's arrival.

Abi came back round the corner with a bottle of cola in on hand and a bowl of maltesers in the other.

She marched over to the seating area and placed her cola down on the table, just in time to get in on the conversation.

"So, the plan is, for christmas, everyone gets together the day before christmas eve, spends the night and then we leave during the day with our own christmas presents to spend time with our own families and the ones we love?" Hana noted down and looked around the table towards the nods and such.

"Yeah, but for some of us, we can still come down on christmas day to drop off the presents and cards." Kat said whilst she played with a button on Alex' shirt, happy that he had decided to dress without his priest collar today, getting a fine view of his lovely neck.

"Sounds good, though I don't want anything," Katsura said and playfully wiggled in Andrew's lap to get his attention, "I got all I want right here."

Everyone understand what she meant and carefully reminded their own loves how important they were, whether it be cheeky little nibbles to necks, or fingers running and tugging gently at the back of someones hair.

Abi watched and was just thankful that she had someone herself.

"Righto, shall we-" Abi had just placed a cup of cola down on the table when she was interrupted by a howl of something that frightened the bejebus out of her.

"!" Raziels' voice echoed along and down the hallways and everyone stilled as the sound of clapping feet against tiles could be heard approaching and getting louder and louder.

"I'm not here!" Abi quickly said and dived underneath the table, making sure she was in the blindspot from the door, just as Raziel walked in.

"Where is she?!" He had taken his potion again and was fuming quite clearly in his vampire form, which everyone couldn't help but stare at (in envy and awe).

"Urm....Me?" Kat piped up, trying to protect her sis (who was currently pulling a horrified expression under the table).

"No! The one who commisioned YOU to do THESE!" Raziel quickly dove a hand into his jacket, pulling out an array of paper and throwing them onto the table.

Hana blushed and giggled at the images and Andrew had to cover Katsuras' eyes as she couldn't stop staring.

Images of Raziel loitered the table, varying from him tied up on a bed, chained up with various leather devices, pictures that purposefully showed him in the heat of the movement, 'uke' drawings which seemed to have especially long clawmarks on it and one image quite large and in the middle of him with various items and toys.

"Urm...just so you know, I didn't draw that one, her friend gave it to her for a christmas present." Kat chuckled nervously and sunk a little lower into the seat as Raziel's aura became almost visible.

"WHERE. IS. SHE?"

Abi clung to Kat's outstretched leg under the table.

"Urm...now...calm yourself Raz', you're pretty burning up there." Kat pointed to his hand whilst nudging Alex forward to try to calm the situation.

"Now, now," Alex stood up and put up his hands defensively towards Raziel, "I'm sure she didn't mean any-" He was interrupted as Raziel grabbed him by his shirt and looked at him quite dangerously.

"Off my priest!" Kat yelled and quickly scuttled around and clung onto one of Raziel's wings.

"Father Anderson. Alex. Look at these pictures." Raziel said undettered by the pulling.

Alex done so, gazing down at the particularly large one in the middle.

"Now imagine they are of you."

Alex paused for a moment before raising his head to face Raziel.

"She's under the table." He said in a very straight forward manner.

"TRAITOR!" Abi quickly yelled and attempted to crawl away as quickly as possible, not even caring as she whacked the top of her head on the table on her way out.

Raziel didn't seem phased. Shrugging off Kat and letting Anderson go, he reached forward and plucked Abi off the ground by one of her ankles.

"Hel-hello darling." Abi said looking up at him and chuckling nervously.

"Hello. Say goodbye." Raziel said before suddenly throwing her up in the air, catching her, twisting her body about and throwing her over his shoulder.

"DON'T YOU HURT SISSY!" Kat shouted and clutched onto Andersons' neck, stroking his chest.

"Oh I won't...I'm only going to do to her what she wished onto me." Raziel didn't even look back as he marched steadily out of the room.

"Abi...what should we do?" Anderson said, wondering if he should interject.

"Pray for me." Abi gazed up with an expression on her face which read 'DOOOOOOOM!'

~In the bedroom~

Abi felt her weight shifted as soon as she entered their shared bedroom and eventually, after being bounced on Raziel's shoulder a few more times, he finally threw her forward and off. Her back collided with the pillows on the bed and she quickly sat up to watch as Raziel quickly walked towards the door.

'Maybe he's looking me up in my room for a punishment?' Her mind whirled and a tiny bit of hope circulated in her heart.

Raziel grabbed hold of the door and slammed it shut, quickly turning the key in the lock and throwing it somewhere to the side of the room.

"I was saving this for christmas," Raziel replied huskily, turning around and stepping closely to the bed, "but due to these suprising circumstances, I think I could make a special arrangement."

Abi just watched as Raziel approached the bed and came closer and closer to her with that glint in his eye. Although she was thankful the potion had restored him to his vampiric form, there were times when the look he gave her either made her want to melt or run away.

"Raziel...I...I'm sorry...it was a joke." She could only say with a nervous smile as she braced herself on the pillows of the bed, willing herself not to run encase she made him madder.

He stopped at the side of the bed and she gulped down an extra large bit of saliva as he loomed dangerously over her. Unexpectedly, he stooped down and lifted the side of the quilt, rummaging for something underneath the bed, which Abi instantly became a little nervous about.

He came back up, holding a box, no bigger than one to keep shoes in, painted in black and tied in a nice pink ribbon.

"What...Raziel?" Abi eyed him and the box carefully, knowing whatever it was, it wasn't a birthday present (since hers wasn 't for another 5 months).

"I believe the place I purchased it off, merely called it; 'The Kit.' Don't worry, I handpicked everything especially suited for our tastes. However, it seems I'm going to be the one who uses everything on you," He used his deadly delicious smile on her and pushed the box next to her, "open."

He wasn't requesting it, he was demanding it.

Abi reach tentatively out towards the box and carefully, with shaking hands, slowly pulled off the ribbon and lifted the lid, hoping nothing would jump out at her in surprise.

She gasped at the first thing she saw, not expecting it at all.

Laying on the top of a black bundle, was a pair of matching bra and panties, red laced and with tiny little bats sown onto it.

"Raziel," she still held the lid in her hand and looked up towards Raziel unsure, "I don't understand. I thought you were mad?"

Raziel's grin grew wider and Abi didn't like it all that much.

"Mad? No. In fact I'm pleased," he leant forward and cupped her chin in one of his clawed hands, "this way we can both share our interests. And I won't feel any guilt at what I do to you since those pictures showed you didn't have any."

With such vicious force, he swooped down on her and kissed her, grasping the back of her head with his other free hand, making sure she couldn't escape. She couldn't wiggle free if she tried, just allowing him to delve his tongue deeper into her mouth, heating it up with every movement he used. She struggled to breathe through her nose, thinking that by pushing against him and digging her nails into his skin he'd stop. The place where her nails had gone in, inbetween his shoulders and neck were barely visible and she felt him growl and chuckle inside her own mouth as he pulled back, keeping a firm grip on the back of her hair.

"Now then," he nuzzled the side of her face lovingly, sniffing at the scent of her fear, "let's see what else we have for you."

He kept a tight grip on the back of her head, sitting himself behind her and running his hand up and down her arm, urging her to continue finding stuff.

With her hands still shaking, she proceeded to take out the underwear and uncover the black bundle. She shut her eyes and reached in blind, and clasped onto a small roll of silk. Pulling it out she let it roll loose in her fingers and opened her eyes to be greeted with five long pieces of ribbon.

"You see, although handcuffs were on the menu, I decided I didn't want to see your pretty hands to red since I knew it was going to be," he leant close to her ear and licked her lobe before proceeding, "rough."

She shuddered against him as the ribbons fell from her hands and she reached in again, halfway between excitement and anticipation as she again reached in and pulled out a small bottle of blue liquid.

She closed her eyes at the sensation of his warm hand travelling up her arm and down her side, rouding and stopping on her stomach, just below her chest.

"I collected this myself. It's very rare, but one drop in a certain place on the body cause a rather...stimulating effect. Another two, you're nearly there my love."

She placed her hand back in again and clasped a long thin object.

Pulling it out, her eyes widened as she recognised it, catching his dark chuckle as he began to nibble at the soft flesh of her neck.

"You know very well what that is my love." He thrusted his hips upwards into the back of her, and she almost moaned at the heat coming off of him.

Raziel...I...I-" She was cut off as he pulled her head round to face him, kissing her fiercely once again.

Pulling back, he licked a spot of blood from his lower lip, noticing he had nicked her tongue with one of his sharp fangs.

"Not yet. One more and then we can start." He nodded towards the box and indeed, Abi could just see something huddled around the bottom corner amongst the black fabric. Reaching in, her breathing become quick as she grasped a round object and Raziel's hand crept down and underneath her top, feeling his skin as he worked his way back up and touched the base of her bra.

"There we are. You're guests haven't left yet and will be expecting us back in a few hours. I didn't want to disturb them with you're delicious noises of protest. Please, I think it would be so much better to watch your body beg for more," he moved his hand purposefully, grasping her breast as he sucked and licked on the lobe of her ear, "more of me thrusting wildly inside you."

Abi had lost most of her reasoning and thought as soon as she felt him on her and closed her eyes at the wonderful feelings, only for Raziel to abruptly stop and hold her against him, pressing into her hard and sinking his teeth deep into her shoulder.

She whined and yelled, trying to wriggle free, pain burning her where his teeth had sunk in, but something bubbling deep within the pit of her stomach that asked for more.

"My....Raziel...I-ah!" An extra hard chew on her shoulder and she called out, trying to pry his arms off her, the ones that restrained her, yet made her body feel oh, so good.

"Now," he stopped biting and licked the wound he had created, "we can begin."

~A few minutes later~

It had taken him a while to get her co-operative. He had literally ripped off her clothes using his clawed hands and made her dress up in the sexy lingerie before she finally stopped squirming. He had ordered her onto her knees on the bed, facing the headboard, then proceeded to distract her by biting down hard on her shoulder again, clasping tightly onto her as she seemed to weaken at the sensation.

He bound her wrists firmly together and then to the headboard, before using the last piece to cover her eyes, tying it in a firm knot so she definetely couldn't peek.

She gasped and looked around, shuddering as one of his hands crept up the skin of her back and stroked her.

"Shhhh, we're just beginning my love." She heard him whisper next to her ear and she opened her mouth as he forced one of his large digits inside, before placing the ballgag there and tying it in place.

Abi wiggled her hands, finding them tightly bound, looked about only to be met with darkness and bit down on the ballgag, finding it impossible to talk.

Raziel kneeled up behind her and admired his handy work, smirking as he heard her softly moan and try to wriggle free.

He was going to enjoy this more than he thought.

Abi nearly jumped when Raziel had leant back over and she felt his hot wet tongue on the base of her spine, licking a path upwards slowly. He pulled back and stroked her back tenderly, pressing on certain points that had her moaning and gasping into the gag, her eyes closing behind the blindfold.

Abi felt him shift and soon felt his hands replaced with a wet substance, different from his tongue, being trailed up along her spine and spread out on her back.

Suddenly, she threw herself back and bucked her hips as the cooling sensation became suddenly very hot and it felt as if she was getting the best massage ever.

"If it feels like this here, I wonder how it would feel here." Raziel smirked and rubbed some more of the blue liquid onto his fingers, before setting about the entertaining task. Abi stilled and gasped for breath as she felt him reach round and slip one hand down the side of her bra and began teasing her flesh there.

Again the cooling sensation quickly turned to heat and Raziel used one hand to massage each of her breasts, spreading it around as she began to gasp for breath.

"Mmmpppgffff...mmppppggka...fafffiefol!" She moaned and couldn't comprehend certain things, as even when Raziel removed his hand, the heat and touch still lingered there.

Raziel removed the strap of the ballgag, finding that it would be more pleasurable to be able to hear her.

"...Huh....please...Raz...Raziel!"

"Oooh, good love?" He crept forward and bit down on various places of her back, purposefully just breaking the skin and licking up the patches of blood that came up.

He leant back and began to work on her panties when he saw the bottle and picked it up.

Raziel spotted a little liquid left and took in a deep wiff.

'Honey'. His brain thought and had an idea.

He leant forward again and scooped out the remainder of the bottle on his fingers.

"Open." He said, putting the tip of his fingers against her wet lips and awaiting her. She quickly obeyed, leaning forward and readily excepting his appendages and Raziel moaned loudly as she began to earnestly lick and suck as much as the liquid she could off.

She stopped and threw her head out to the side, screaming loudly and bucking her hips against Raziel as her whole body seemed to spasm.

"RAZIEL! OH GOD IT'S-AHH! HOT! RAZIEL, SO HOT!" She yelled over and over again, wriggling her hips uncontrollably against his for friction.

Raziel smirked and instantly pulled back, seperating his body from hers and jumping down and off the bed, just watching her.

"Ooo....please....Raziel!" She looked to the side and he could see her wrists become red as the ties tightened the more she tried to get free.

"Say it. Say what you want." He stepped closer, ignoring his own hardening and stiffness between his legs.

"I want...want you." She gasped for air, not quite knowing what that blue liquid was causing her entire body to do.

"BEG, for it." He reached down for the whip and carefully readied it in his hands, testing how far he could bend it.

"I want it! Please! Oh Raziel, please! I want you!" She whined and thrust back, moaning in frustration as she met thin air.

"Not yet." Was all he said, before swinging the whip around his shoulder and whacking her solidly on the bottom.

"AHHHH!" She screamed at the sudden pain there, not really knowing why she was screaming as the mixed feelings began to take effect.

"What do you say?" He whipped her again and watched as the cloth around her eyes became wet with tears.

"I...I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry and I'll never do it aga-AHHHH!" Another hard thwack and the pain began to cool as each thwack made her lower stomach react in such a strange way.

"Sorry, what?"

Another thwack.

"I...I'm sorry...please...Raziel...sorry!"

Another harder one.

"Sorry, WHAT?"

Another one and she seemed to finally get what he was saying, the pain and pleasure almost unbearable.

"Sorry master! I'm sorry! Master please forgive me! I'm sorry! Please Master, please!" Abi called out, hoping she had gotten a trump card. She heard an inhumane and dark growl and knew she's said the right thing. Everything happened so quickly. She heard something thrown to the side and the sound of fabric ripping, before the bed quickly dipped beneath her as Raziel joined her and he clasped hold of her both her hips and turned her over.

She yelped as her legs were hoisted in the air and her panties torn off in one go.

She only just felt how hard Raziel was against one of her legs, before, without warning, he plunged inside of her, causing both of them to gasp at the sensation and heat of one another.

Raziel could barely believe how wet and hot she was for him and began thrusting wildly inside of her, biting at the calf of the leg he held and sucking the blood there to help that hunger he craved for.

"Mas...Mas...Raziel." She gasped for breath, not caring at the roleplay anymore as he pounded hard into her. She felt one of his hands move and never losing his grip or rythm, reached forward and untied the ribbon around her eyes.

Raziel saw the wet patches from when she'd been crying and was about to stop to comfort his lover, when she threw her head back and mewled fantastically.

"Oh! Oh! Raziel! THERE! AH! Raziel! PLEASE! AH!" She cried as he continued his pounding, using the ribbons around her wrists as leverage. Never one to say no, Raziel obeyed obebiently, not caring if he she was now the one in control.

"AHH! Love...so hot...tight...love!" He growled over and over again, pounding into her and losing whatever self control he had as he felt his lower muscles begin to tighten

"Almost...AH! RAZIEL! I'M ALMOST-AHHHHHH! RAZIEEEEEEEL!" Abi screamed and threw her head back and clung to the wrists as her body finally threw her over the edge.

With a dark howl, Raziel gripped onto her and threw his own head back in a scream of completion.

After several moments of heavy breathing and moaning, they finally managed to come back down to earth and Raziel gently pulled out and stilled himself, as if listening to something.

Raziel held himself up over her and chuckled, gazing down at her confused expression.

"What?" She asked, wondering if he was going to leave her tide up or something.

He leant over and quickly pulled at one knot, letting everything fall loose, before pecking her once on the lips and pulling back.

"It seems we had an audience." He straightened up and hopped off the bed, completely naked and almost silently gliding towards the door.

He ripped it open, not even unlocking it to reveal a sudden fall of people.

Abi covered herself up with the covers and sat up with a gasp as she stared at what was on the floor.

Katsura and Andrew were on the bottom, blushing and holding tape recorders, Andy and Kat were ontop, giggling like idiots, whilst Hana was being held by Richard and hid her face in the collars of his shirt and jacket.

"Enjoy the show?" Raziel snickered and stood beside them, unabashed at his own nakedness.

Needless to say, Kat had managed to pull out her camera and get an interesting picture of everyone being chased down the hallway by an Abi wrapped on in a bed sheet and yelling certain things, whilst Raziel watched chuckling in the background.


End file.
